Viloi
Viloi (Volio-noi) (Vireshii Chess) Viloi is a Vireshii board game created during mid 1.A. by the scholar V’ros Nekrey Nosun. Viloi means War in Vireshii. Setup The game starts with 40 Pieces total 20 for each player and 8 different types of pieces. It is played on a diamond board 11 by 11 checkered. Each player starts at a corner of the board. This outlined corner is called the players “Kingdom”. Corner Kingdoms: There exists two smaller kingdoms to the left and right corners. These are used when the players Emperor is inside the outlined area, he or she may move the piece to the very corner of that kingdom while inside the outlined area during the same turn he or she entered the area. The Yoso: The Yoso is the diamond in the very center of the playing board. This space may never be placed upon nor jumped over. The only piece that may go past this piece directly is the center Shujed, commonly known as Shujed-Rozo, or the “Captain”. When encountering just before the Yoso, the captain proceed two spaces instead of one to pass over the Yoso. Capturing: When a piece is captured it is removed from play never to be used for the entirety of the game unless the emperor is brought back by a Prince. Opponents pieces are captured when you move a piece of your own onto the space of your opponents piece. This capture move must be allowed by the individual pieces movements. Footsoldiers (Shujed) can only move one space forward each turn, but capture by moving one space horizontally. Pieces of the game. Vekrezo (1)-Emperor-Can progress any number of spaces in any direction. It's playing piece is in the shape of a Tetrahedron with the symbol on one side. Foros (2)-Prince-Can progress any number of spaces diagonally but cannot progress vertically forward. It can move one space horizontally and vertically backward. If the Emperor piece is captured off the board you may trade in a remaining Prince to exchange it for your Vekrozo piece. It's piece is like the emperors with the Tetrahedron but only smaller and with a flat top. It's symbol is on one side. Keke (3)-Bodyguard(Shieldmen)-Can progress any number of spaces horizontally. There is one placed beside each Princes and one in front of the king. It's piece is a flat but thick Pentagon. Voruj (2)-Wizard-Can progress vertically any number of spaces and diagonally two. It's piece is in the form of a half-sphere with the symbol on top. Jariz (2)-Archer-Can progress any number of spaces forward diagonally but only three spaces backward diagonally. Can move any number of spaces forward during the special move Uju-nai Zeru. Can jump over pieces when moving forward. It's Piece is in the shape of a flat thin Triangle. Gorujo (2)-Horselord(Knight)-Can jump over pieces. Can progress Forward any number of spaces can move diagonally three. When moving diagonally it cannot jump over pieces. It cannot move backwards. It's piece is in the shape of a flat but thick Rectangle. Shujed (7)-Footsoldier.-Can progress forward one step and backwards one step. The center Footsoldier is known as Shujed-Rozo or the “Captain”. It is the only piece that can pass over the Yoso. It has the same movements as a regular Shujed. It's piece is in the shape of a flat Square. Shujed may not enter Corner Kingdoms even to capture an opponents piece. Kulejioso (1)-Kingdom- The kingdom piece cannot move. Once the Kingdom piece is checkmated or “D’lashi-no” the opponent who checkmated wins the match. The Kingdom piece can only be captured while either the Vekrozo of your opponent is captured, or both Princes are captured. The Kingdom piece can only be captured by a piece that's inside the players Kingdom. It's piece is in the shape of a Diamond. In each Corner Kingdom lies a space with a symbol that looks fairly like the Kingdom Piece symbol. It means "Foreign Kingdom" In Old Vireshii and is the space the Vekrezo moves to during "Eruj-nuru". Special Moves: Themau-lo: (Preperation) Themau-lo is a special move to be used only on the first turn of a player if the player wishes to do so. Themau-lo is when the player moves the three Shujed in front of the Vekrezo’s Keke, and the two Shujed at the far right and left up one space. Doing this costs the player to lose the Emperor’s Bodyguard. Forosoi: Forosoi or in Aslian tongue “Making the Prince Run”, is a special move that includes moving your Emperor in front of your enemies Prince, no matter the distance your opponent may chose to move his piece back to the Emperors square if the Vekrezo isn’t occupying it. This may only be done while the prince is in the first four horizontal rows of your side of the board. It can only be done once by each Prince. Uju-nai Zeru. (Archers to Arms) Uju-nai Zeru is a special move that allows your Archers to move any number of distance forward. They may only do this if they can capture a piece and not be captured afterwards when they do so. They cannot perform this special move if the piece is inside the Kingdom bounds of the opponent. Eruj-nuru. (Escaping Into Foreign Territory) Eruj-nuru is when the Emperor enters one of the left or right corner Kingdoms. During the same turn he or she has entered the outlined kingdom area they may move the piece to the very corner of the area.